


The Captain's Quarters

by allthetrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Imagine: You and Captain Pike become an item and he just can’t get enough of you. You visit him in his quarters before the start of his shift.





	The Captain's Quarters

You walked down the corridors of the Discovery to the Captain’s quarters, taking the same route you had the day before, when he’d requested you see him. You arrived before his door, and pressed the button on the side. “Come,” you heard him call from inside, and you opened the door and stepped in, hearing it hiss closed behind you. There was a pit in your stomach, thinking about why he had called you back here so soon. Maybe he wanted to talk about last night. Maybe he regretted it.

You walked cautiously toward Christopher, his blue eyes blazing intensely into yours. It was like whatever spark between you from the night before had reignited. You could see the hunger in his eyes as he stepped close to you, his hands coming to grasp your hips with dominance. You stepped into to him, putting your right hand on his shoulder and traced the back of his neck with your fingertips. He pulled you closer into him, and your left hand found his outer arm and you felt his bicep tense beneath your fingers. You couldn’t hold back any longer. You fell into a passionate kiss, your tongues intermingling, tasting each other, needing each other. His hands stroked your bottom and he squeezed your ass, pulling you tighter against his hardening groin. “Mmm,” you moaned, and you felt his lips smirk against yours, pleased at your reaction.

“You’re a bad girl, aren’t you,” he teased you, walking you backwards a bit and then pushing you up against the cool wall. “Yes, so bad,” you panted, grinning playfully at him. You looked him in the eyes and said what you knew would drive him crazy. “I think you need to punish me.”

He grinned back at you, clearly enjoying the dirty, sexual banter. He grabbed your arms and raised them over your head, pinning them against the wall with one hand. His other hand reached down and stroked up your thighs, finding its place in between your legs and rubbing you through the fabric of your pants. He kissed you hard, rougher than before, and you loved it. “Mmm,” you moaned as he continued to play with you. His lips moved down your jaw to your neck.

His fingers undid your pants and you gasped as you felt his fingers stroke your clit through your panties. You could feel yourself getting wetter, aching for him inside you again. Last night wasn’t enough to satiate either of you apparently.

“Do you want me?” Christopher growled into your ear as he kissed your neck, leaving slow, wet kisses up to your earlobe, sucking gently in just the right spot.

“Yes,” you breathed. He broke away from your neck and kissed you hard on the lips again, then released your hands. He led you over to the sofa in his quarters, so you were standing facing it. He walked behind you, putting a hand on your hip and sliding it up your shirt and under your bra, cupping your breast hard. He rolled your nipple between his fingertips, sending electricity through your body. His other hand brushed your hair away from your neck and he kissed and sucked your neck, and you moaned his name. “Mmm, Chris…” This further encouraged him.

“Get on your knees,” he ordered, and gently pushed you onto your knees on the sofa. You braced yourself with your hands on the back of it.

You felt him pull your pants and panties down to your ankles, and then heard him unzip his own pants. He placed his hand on the middle of your back and you folded over at his command, exposing yourself to him, wet and eager. He slid into you, working in slowly, and then thrusting his entire shaft into you. He pulled in and out slowly for a bit, and then his free hand reached around you and found your clit, rubbing you gently as he continued his thrusts.

You moaned for him, the pleasure of him filling you up was intense, and the spontaneity and feeling of him dominating you was enough to send you over the edge. He continued his dominating thrusts, his fingers pleasuring you, and you felt your high building. You gripped the sofa and concentrated on the intense pleasure building in your core as he gave you what you so desperately wanted, needed from him. You felt his ample cock stretch you and fill you like you had never experienced before.

“Ooh Christopher, I’m going to come. Make me come.”

“Fucking come for me, you bad girl,” he growled back, and you shuddered and put your hand over your mouth to stifle your moans of pleasure from your high. You contracted hard around his hard cock, closing your eyes and enjoying the waves of intense pleasure he had brought you to.

You were breathless, panting, and you felt him pull out. You turned to him, looking at his hard cock, glistening with you on it. “I want you to lick it off,” he commanded you, and you bent on your knees in front of him, grasping his erection in your hand. You licked it slowly up and down, tasting yourself on him, and you heard him breathing heavily. You took him into your mouth, sucking him and swirling your tongue over his tip. Captain Pike moaned and growled as you continued, and you could tell he was reaching his high. He shuddered into your mouth, gruff moans of pleasure escaping his mouth, and you tasted his hot cum. He continued for a few moments, and when he was done you swallowed, then licked his tip clean.

You leaned back and looked up at him, both of you breathless and spent. You pulled our pants back up, your cheeks flushed pink from the hot session you had just experienced.

“That was.. unexpected,” you said to him, smiling and biting your lip as you felt pleasure start to pool again between your legs at the thought of what had just transpired.

He said nothing, just looked at you intensely with his piercing blue eyes. “Come here.”

Christopher put his arms around your waist again, pulling you close, and you put your hands around his neck. He hugged you tightly, and you sighed against him, melting into his embrace. He had this power over you. Being in his arms, the whole universe melted away, and it was just the two of you. You felt safe and protected. Even if he hadn’t said it yet, you knew he cared for you deeply. It wasn’t just sex. You couldn’t keep your hands off of each other, but there was more here than just satisfying basic urges.

You finally let go of each other, and his hands cupped your cheeks, and he kissed you on the forehead. You smiled up at him.

“Now how am I supposed to keep a straight face on the bridge, knowing what we just did here,” he joked to you, knowing full well it would be difficult not to think of you his entire shift.


End file.
